


Lily Is Gone

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Lily is gone, but Snape's love isn't.





	Lily Is Gone

Lily knew Voldemort had found them the moment James shouted for her to take Harry and go. She couldn't do it. She didn't care that she would die, she would protect Harry with her life. She would not leave James on his own. When the curse hit her body, she knew she had won. He couldn't harm her baby.

She watched her dead body. She watched Severus Snape come to her house and cry. Severus loved her, but she loved his enemy. She followed Severus, who went to Dumbledore.

"Lily's gone."

Lily was gone from the earth but not from people's hearts.


End file.
